


a fresh poison each week

by alongthewatchtower



Series: let me give you my life [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification - I Guess?, Collars, Credence's Terrible Self-Esteem, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Grindelwald Who, Intersex Credence, Lingerie, M/M, Percival Graves is Not a Nice Person, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, corsets, gratuitous use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthewatchtower/pseuds/alongthewatchtower
Summary: Pride is a sin. But studying his reflection, Credence doesn't much care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credence is happy, but very, very fucked up. Graves isn't Grindelwald, but is a self-entitled alpha, not a particularly nice person, and everything that implies. Tina ... well, Tina is Tina.
> 
> Heed the tags!

 

  
_Pride is a sin_ , Credence thinks, studying his reflection in the mirror with the ornately carved frame that hangs in the dressing-room attached to his Alpha’s bedroom - Credence’s bedroom too! Even though there’s three other bedrooms in the grand, penthouse apartment that’s been in his Alpha’s family since they moved to New York, Credence gets to share with his Alpha, who likes to have him close, doesn’t complain when Credence is clingy.

 

He finds he doesn’t much care that he’s being sinful, though, he decides as he looks at himself in the mirror - not when he remembers the look in his Alpha’s eyes as he watched Credence dress for the day. It’s only been a month, but already Credence looks so _different_. He’s not skin and bones anymore, his cheekbones not quite as sharp, his stomach flat instead of sunken (the Nutrition Potion from the apothecary helped). The only scar he carries on his skin is his bond mark, which fills him with so much _pride_ , he is a sinner many times over. A hair-growth potion fixed the awful haircut Ma - Mary Lou, he reminds himself, Alpha doesn’t like it when he calls that woman Ma - gave him, and his hair is healthy and shiny now, down past his ears, almost to his shoulders. Credence likes his hair the most of all the changes - he loves the way his Alpha coaxes him down to lie with his head in the man’s lap, the way he’ll run his fingers through Credence’s hair for hours on end, the way he pulls at it to make Credence arch when they’re making love, the way Alpha uses it to hold him still when Credence gets on his knees to serve.

 

Credence’s Alpha is a fine man, a powerful man, descended from one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA, and it’s important Credence’s appearance reflects that. He has a new wardrobe, a whole closet full of garments _just for him_ , not a hand-me-down or secondhand piece in sight, pressed slacks and embroidered waistcoats that cling to Credence’s trim waist, tailored jackets and warm coats, fancy wixen omega-tunics and leggings, a velvet house-robe and a silky, short, omega-robe for the bedroom, the wizarding robe that’s much like a long coat except for how it nips Credence in with laces and a long line of buttons and swishes around his ankles like a dress. Then there’s the _special_  garments, the lace and satin things that make his Alpha’s gaze go dark and heavy, the corsets that hold him tight and draw attention to his chest, his puffy nipples peeking out just above (and Credence never thought of his nipples as more than just _there_ , before Alpha, but now he finds he likes very much the way they’re always sore and sensitive from Alpha’s mouth, or his clever fingers, or the way he instructs Credence to pull at them himself when he’s on his knees). Credence likes those garments most of all.

 

Credence is wearing one today, (the white one with the unforgiving boning that draws him in firmly, completely magic because it looks like thin, delicate lace panels joined by satin-covered boning and even though the whole thing is soft, it’s unforgiving in the way it cinches him in) because he noticed how Alpha’s eyes lingered as he dressed, and how very pleased he was to be asked - politely, like a good omega should always strive to speak - to tighten Credence’s laces. There will come a day when Credence won’t be able to wear corsets anymore, when his belly is heavy and full with his Alpha’s children, but for now, it’s just the two of them - _it gives us time to just be a bonded pair, to focus on each other_ , his Alpha had soothed when, a week after his heat, Credence got his first blood and panicked. They had discussed it, of course, and Percival had said he wanted more time with Credence alone, that he’s not ready to be a father just yet, and Credence of course agreed because he’s not really sure he’s capable of _being_  a good parent, so now Alpha says the charm every time they mate, so there won’t be any accidents. It means Credence can stay in occasional corsets awhile longer, like today, and he’s wearing the dark blue waistcoat with delicate gold embroidery that’s charmed to fit perfectly whether Credence is corseted or not, the one that buttons low, with a shirt that shows off his collarbones, and draws attention to what’s around his neck.

 

 

This particular choker is one that has been in the Graves family for centuries, brought over from the Old World when his Alpha’s family immigrated, delicate gold filigree that is as fine as lace, an inch wide and snug around his throat, beautiful and understated. It marks Credence as a bonded, _cherished_  omega, worthy of such a gift. Credence still isn’t sure that he deserves a mate as fine as Percival Graves, but his Alpha chose him, and his Alpha is a wise man. The choker - for that’s what it is, jewellery, not a collar - glints subtly at his throat, not flashy or gaudy at all. It’s Credence’s favourite, even more than the special-occasion silver one with the diamonds, or the obsidian one with the tiny, winking rubies like blood that’s Alpha’s favourite. No, the gold is Credence’s favourite, and it matches his waistcoat.

 

If he was going out into the no-maj world, he’d wear a cravat, and hide it from sight, but today he’s going to Floo to meet his Alpha for lunch, like the wizarding spouse he is.

 

Credence bites his lip, adjusting the line of his jacket. Credence has always bitten his bottom lip, but these days it’s not a reaction to being beaten - it’s because Alpha will tug it out from between his teeth with his own mouth, or because he’s noticed how he can catch Alpha’s gaze if his mouth looks all swollen like Alpha has been using it.

 

With one last prideful look at his reflection, he nods and heads toward the fireplace, tossing in a handful of powder and watching the flames turn green.

 

_“The Woolworth Building!"_

 

*

 

Of all the people Tina Goldstein expected to see idling in the lobby when she returned from a sneaky hotdog fix, Credence Barebone was _not_  one of them.

 

Tina … well, Tina panics. A _no-maj_ in MACUSA’s lobby! This is the biggest security lapse of the century!

 

“I’m Auror Goldstein, come with me,” she says hurriedly, grabbing the boy with a firm grip, hustling him into the elevator, ignoring his protests, giving the floor number to the goblin - not her floor, not anymore (and that’s completely unfair, especially when she was only trying to _help_  the boy she’s now escorting up to another Obliviate) but if a no-maj has managed to break in, he’s going straight to the Director of Magical Security.

 

“Wait!” Credence says, as the elevator grate closes. “I’m not meant-"

 

“To be here?” Tina interrupts. The poor boy is in _so much trouble._  A thought occurs to her. “You didn’t follow _me_ back here, did you?"

 

 

“Of course not!” Credence says hotly. “I used the Floo! I was _waiting for someone."_

 

With a start, Tina realises that Credence is dressed much better than she’s ever seen him, long-haired and healthy - and there’s a delicate, expensive-looking choker around his throat. A traditional _omega_  choker, which means she’s just dragged someone’s omega into the elevator with a firm grip. Damn.

 

 

“Level Forty-Six. You have a good day, now, Omega Graves,” Red says respectfully as the elevator comes to a stop.

 

 

Credence says something polite in return, gives the goblin a sweet smile, but Tina doesn’t can’t make it out over the buzzing in her ears. Omega _Graves._  Credence is Director _Graves_ ’ new mate, the newest addition to an important MACUSA family that goes all the way back to Auror Gondulphus Graves - the reason Director Graves took bonding leave a month or so back, the reason he actually _smiled_ at a Pepper-Up vendor the other day.

 

Damn and blast.

 

“You wouldn’t be manhandling my mate, now, would you, Goldstein?"

 

Damn and blast and dragon dung.

 

The last voice Tina could possibly want to hear at this point greets them as the elevator grate opens.

 

Director Graves looks pointedly at where Tina still has a tight grip on Credence’s upper arm, and Tina lets go as if burned.

 

“I was just on my way down,” Graves says to Credence.

 

“I was waiting!” the omega responds quickly. “I was - but then Auror Goldstein came along and thought I was a no-maj and wouldn’t let me explain and I think she was going to Obliviate me!” Credence finishes, sounding indignant. 

 

“Is that right, _Auror_  Goldstein?"

 

“Sir, I never said I was-"

 

“Yes you did,” Credence says evenly, as if emboldened by the presence of his alpha. Damn and blast and dragon dung and itching jinxes, she _did_. Habit. It just slipped out.

 

“Director Graves!” That’s Auror Harrison, come to a stop further down the corridor, the grey paper of an informant document in his hand, three more Aurors behind him.

 

“Excuse me a moment,” Graves says, actually sounding regretful, and Credence nods obediently, eyes following his alpha as the man steps away, exchanging words with the Auror team, muffled by a charm.

 

Tina takes this moment to study the changes in Credence, the way he’s finally holding himself straight and tall, the way he wasn’t afraid to meet her eye earlier. Even now, though, without Graves giving him an iota of attention, his whole _being_  is drawn to the alpha - he’s facing the man, body language expectant, eyes shining with devotion.

 

Tina steps closer. “Credence, are you - is your alpha taking care of you?"

 

 

“Of course!” Credence answers hotly. Tina thinks idly that he’s displayed more backbone in the last ten minutes than she’s _ever_  seen from him, so at least the omega isn’t so downtrodden anymore.

 

“It was a bit sudden, wasn’t it, though?"

 

“No,” Credence says, studying his perfectly shined shoes. “Alpha _courted_  me, but in secret, see - we had lunches and he’d come by and we’d talk, and he gave me presents.” Tina’s not sure how true that is, but the boy sounds convinced. He looks up eagerly as Director Graves finishes his conversation, the Aurors heading for another elevator, and starts back towards them.

 

“I think we’ll chalk this up to a foolish error, Goldstein,” he says, and Tina’s knees go weak with relief, "but it’s that instinct to cast without looking that’ll keep you down in that permit office,” Graves says sternly.

 

“Yes, Director Graves."

 

“And the next time you consider putting hands on someone’s omega-“ he pauses, and Tina wants to protest that she hadn’t realised, but Credence _does_  smell vaguely sweet, and he _is_  wearing a choker, and all her arguments dissipate under Graves’ steely-eyed stare, "- _don’t."_

“Yes Sir,” she says.

 

“Now,” Director Graves says, dismissing her entirely as he turns to his omega. “Time for lunch, my darling."

 

Credence gives Director Graves a blinding smile, and steps close to rest his hand in the offered crook of the alpha’s arm, and Tina can only watch as he’s escorted back onto the elevator, as Graves says something softly that makes Credence blush.

 

*

 

“You look beautiful,” Alpha says when the elevator grate closes. “And you were the very picture of a good omega - I’m very proud of you."

 

“I wasn’t very polite,” Credence murmurs. “I just - I thought she was going to take all my memories away, if she thought I was a no-maj! I couldn’t forget about you!"

 

“Oh my sweet boy,” Alpha says, holding him close so Credence can take in his comforting scent. “I’d never let that happen to you. Besides,” he adds, brushing his fingertips along where Credence’s bonding bite _just_  peaks out over his choker - "even if something terrible like that happened, you’re still mine. Forever. Your body would know that it’s meant for me.” He leans in and nips at the pale skin his fingers have just touched. “I’d just have to win you again, and teach you how to be good."

 

“Ohh,” Credence says, his imagination running wild. He does so like being taught how to be a good omega. Alpha is kind and patient with him - the day he taught Credence to serve on his knees, he conjured up a comfy pillow for him to kneel on, and was patient even when Credence didn’t know what to do, encouraging when all Credence could do was gag - when he couldn’t even get the man's cock down his throat like a good omega, Alpha let him practice over and over - three times that day, and four the day after! Credence is still learning, though, because Alpha hasn’t knotted his mouth yet.

 

Alpha Apparates them straight out of the lobby - they were supposed to be going to lunch, but Credence isn’t surprised when they arrive back in the apartment. Sometimes his Alpha is hungry for other things, and Credence is so very proud when his Alpha is hungry for _him._

“Clothes off,” his Alpha says curtly, and Credence undresses quickly, careful to lay his fine clothes over the armchair by the bed. “You can leave your pretties,” he adds, and Credence smiles shyly, knows he was right in wearing lace and satin today. He sits on the edge of the bed, watches as Alpha divests himself of his waistcoat and shirt, leaving him in just his undershirt and his trousers.

 

Credence makes sure to arch as much as he can when he lies down, looking up at his Alpha with hungry eyes, clad in nothing but his corset and tight shorts.

“Show me,” Alpha commands, and Credence reaches down the grab the backs of his knees, drawing them up and apart so Alpha can see. He hasn’t checked, because a good omega doesn't play with his cunt without Alpha, but Credence thinks he might possibly be leaking Alpha’s come from this morning - his white lace shorts were definitely damp when he headed to MACUSA.

“My Aurors commented on you,” Alpha says casually, tracing the hungry lips of Credence’s cunt through the lace, which is damp where he's slicking up under his Alpha’s touch. “They congratulated me on having such a fine omega.”

 

Credence blushes, wants to turn his face and hide it in the bed, but Alpha likes to watch when he flushes, says it makes his milk-pale skin look excited.

 

“Very good,” Percival says. “That kind of good behaviour deserves a reward.” He flicks his wrist, and his wand appears in his hand, drawn from the holster on his forearm. Credence knows his eyes are wide - Alpha is such a powerful wizard that he doesn’t often use his wand, but he points his wand carefully at Credence’s chest, and the omega watches, enthralled as something shimmers into existence just above his skin - then cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as something warm but unyielding takes hold of each of his nipples. When he opens his eyes, gasping, there’s gold wrapped tightly around his nipples, already puffy and sensitive - a sharp bite that feels like teeth and firm at the centre, blunt pressure just beyond where nipple meets skin. Whatever it is moves, squeezing and tugging and nibbling, the way Alpha sometimes does when he has Credence sit on his lap so he can stimulate the omega properly (even with Alpha feeding him come like the loving mate he is, Credence still needs help to develop properly).

 

“Clamps for my beautiful boy’s beautiful tits,” Alpha says, but he frowns. There’s a beat before he smiles to himself, and with another flick of his wand, the laces of Credence’s corset tighten further, cinching his waist in until his breath becomes shallow, making the swelling of his chest above even more obvious.

 

“There,” Alpha says, sounding satisfied. His wand disappears, but Credence is tugged by magic to the edge of the bed, because Alpha still has his pants on, his trousers pulled down just enough that Credence won’t slick all over them, cock ruddy and full in his hand. “Very nice."

 

He reaches out with his other hand, and with an Alpha’s strength, curls his fingers into the lace and pulls - there’s a moment where nothing happens, and then the fine lace abruptly gives, and he rips a long tear into the crotch of Credence’s shorts, the press of lace abruptly missing, his cunt bared to the cooler air of the room.

 

*

 

Graves isn’t gentle when he fucks in; his omega has a wonderfully needy little pussy, still dripping alpha come from this morning, and besides, the boy likes it rough, mewls and cries out, excited when he thinks Graves is so worked up he forgets to be gentle. There’s no forgetting at all, of course, the alpha thrusts in and out as he wants, brutally fast one minute and slow and languid the next, and his darling boy holds still and takes it, slicks up just as well for fast and hard as he does for caring and gentle.

 

The clamps pull and bite and suck rhythmically at those little tits, and between them and the cock pounding into his cunt, Credence is close already, fingers white where he’s holding his drawing his knees up and apart, arching his back, whining as he clenches down on the dick inside him. Graves idly considers denying him his release - he’d look even prettier with a cage wrapped around his little cock - gold to match his clamps and his choker, of course - but ultimately thinks the better of it. He’s toying with the idea of introducing orgasm denial as another way of 'encouraging' the boy’s tits to develop - no need to rush things. He has the clamps to work with, now. He decides as he starts moving faster, jerking Credence back and forth with every movement, that he’ll start having the boy wear them for hours at a time. Perhaps this afternoon, until he comes home for the evening. He’ll be deliciously sensitive after.

 

Graves reaches out with both hands and flicks one clamp, and then the other, feeling the boy clench down around him with the movement. He grins, takes a firm hold, and _twists_ , and Credence howls, his little cunt’s guardian muscle gripping tight as he comes. Graves feels his own orgasm approaching at the sensation, and pulls out, leaving the omega mewling at the loss.

 

Even with his limbs shaking from release, body clenching down futilely, trying to catch the knot it’s been denied, Credence looks up at him with adoration. Graves smirks, aiming his cock carefully, shooting his next pulse of seed over the omega’s softening cock, his pale belly. The alpha squeezes his own knot ruthlessly, coaxing yet more come out and jerking his dick so it spatters higher, onto tightly fastened white satin and lace, over shining gold and those delightfully red, clamped nipples and the swollen mounds that are developing nicely into proper little tits (thanks to a thorough regime of constant stimulation, of course, and ever since he mentioned offhandedly that the further development of a mated omega’s body was a side-effect of alpha come,, Graves has caught the boy playing with them himself on several occasions, pulling and tugging and working them over, trying to 'develop' them more). Another pulse spatters out to land on the gold lace filigree of the choker at his neck, and Graves, manipulating his knot, knows he’s still got more in him despite not being locked inside an omega and releasing _all_  his seed.

 

“Come and taste,” he says, and Credence looks up at him with such a thankful expression as he sits up and closes his mouth over Graves’ cock, drinking down the last of his spend. His lovely boy is so very eager, moving with the tugging of Graves’ fingers in his shiny hair, doing his best to swallow around the length in his throat when Graves pulls him down and keeps him there, enjoying the spasming of the omega’s throat as he struggles to breathe. He doesn’t let his boy up until he’s satisfied the last of his seed has been swallowed down - only then does he release the omega’s hair, and though he moves off slightly, he doesn’t pull off the cock in his mouth until his alpha gently pushes him off to fall back on the bed.

 

“There,” he says, satisfied, watching Credence pant, dazed expression on his face even as he tries to catch his breath. “Your body knows who it belongs to, doesn’t it?"

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Credence murmurs dutifully, moving up the bed when prodded and settling in between the sheets. He watches with heavy-lidded eyes as his alpha dresses again, not bothering to get changed into fresh clothes. If his underlings can smell his lunchtime mating, well, they’ll just have an explanation for his good mood. He does remember to banish Credence's corset back to the dressing-room, though, because he'd tightened it quite far and if Credence rests easily now, well, he'll just have more energy later. Perhaps they'll go to dinner, seeing as lunch was served at home.

 

Graves leaves his omega slicked-up and fucked out, covered in drying come, clamps inert but still firmly in place. “Sleep, my sweet,” he murmurs, bending down to plunder that mouth again. “I’ll be home at the usual time."


End file.
